Modern semiautomatic pistols may use a trigger bar between the trigger and the sear to effect motion of the sear to discharge the firearm when the trigger is pulled. In pistols employing trigger bars consideration must be given to the operation of safeties, such as grip safeties and manual safeties, the timing of sear reset during the firing cycle as well as prevention of firearm discharge when the pistol's slide is not fully closed (in battery). These considerations may be addressed to significant advantage using safety mechanisms which disconnect the trigger bar from the sear. In view of the inherent complexity occasioned by these various requirements there is clearly an opportunity to improve on the firing and safety mechanisms of pistols by increasing their reliability while simplifying their design.